


The Wrong Uniform

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Bajoran Natasha Romanov, Cardassian Janet Van Dyne, Dominion War (Star Trek), Engineer Tony Stark, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha has to leave the station to help the Cardassian resistance, and the least of her worries is the Federation uniform she has to wear. It's also the only thing her husband, Tony, wants to think about.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	The Wrong Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> For Natasha Romanov Bingo Square: B3-Natasha’s Thighs

"I don't know about this," Natasha said, mouth curled in disdain as Jan finished making a few adjustments. 

"I know you don't like it," Steve said. 

"Understatement." 

"But it'll help keep the squabbling to a minimal." 

"Captain?" Tony asked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "Have you ever tried to get a group of Cardassians to treat a Bajoran with respect?" 

"Jan's fine with it," Steve said. 

"That's because Jan-" Jan chimed in "-has no other choice as the lone Cardassian on a Bajoran space station. Not that you aren't lovely company, Major." 

Natasha snorted. Jan and Natasha had some sort of mutual respect going on, as long as they didn't have to interact with each other. They appreciated the skills the other one had, but they couldn't stand having to share the same space. Given that Jan used to be a member of the Obsidian Order, this was as good as it was going to get. 

"My point is, Captain, that Natasha's not going to have an easy time there no matter what uniform she's wearing," Tony said. 

"She's the only person available to help with the Cardassian Resistance that has the knowledge they need. I know you're upset about your wife leaving, but I'm afraid this isn't up for negotiation. Major, come see me when the uniform's done; we need to go over a few details." 

Natasha nodded, and Steve left. Tony stuck his tongue out at the door after it closed. "Tony," she said, as if chastising him, but Tony knew that she didn't care. "Stop giving the Captain grief over this. You know I'm willing to go." 

"I know, I just wish I was going with you." 

"If thinking about it is going to make you sad, you could always go work on the upper pylons. The structural integrity could use some work." 

"And miss your thighs in all black? Not a chance." 

"I do not want to be here for whatever passes for Human-Bajoran flirting, so please wait until you are in your quarters to continue this... conversation," Jan said. 

Natasha had no problem with that, but Tony rolled his eyes. They spent the next few minutes in silence as Jan made adjustments, until she declared it ready for daily use. 

"It would be easier for us both if you didn't insist on antagonizing her," Natasha said as they left Jan's shop. 

"I don't antagonize her," Tony said defensively. 

Natasha didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay fine, but it's nothing she doesn't A. deserve or B. know how to handle. Jan's always been rather strict about who she dates, meaning only Cardassians as her dating options. Very well off, high up the food chain, you know the kind. She enjoys mocking me for not being as discriminating." 

"Well you're in this relationship for good, so she doesn't have to worry about mocking you for it any further." 

"The fact that I settled down with a Bajoran is not going to make her lighten up. If anything, she's going to double down." 

"Just because I'm Bajoran? I didn't think she was quite so prejudiced." 

"Eh," Tony said noncommittally. "I think mostly it'll be that I settled down at all." 

"You committed for these thighs and nothing else," Natasha said, tone dry as a Vulcan desert. 

Tony hummed, giving her legs an appreciative once-over. They were still wrapped up in Starfleet black, and he had no complaints. Negative complaints, really. He was an engineer, not a poet, but he would be willing to get it a try for the way those thighs looked right now. Ung. "Do you really have to go to Steve's office right now?" 

"He said right away." 

"Aw c'mon, the Captain's a busy man, I'm sure he won't notice if you take an extra thirty minutes." 

Natasha snorted, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's cheek. He could feel the dangling metal of her earring against his skin, and he was careful not to catch it when he gave her a kiss in return. "I'll let you know when I'm done." 

"What if he sends you off as soon as you're done talking?" 

"Then we'll make our goodbye quick." 

"Doesn't sound very fun," he muttered. 

Natasha, of course, could tell straight away that he was worried about her, so she pulled him into a hug. "I'll be fine. Vision will be coming with me; he'll make sure nothing happens." 

Tony sighed, hugging her back. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Romanova." 

"I would never," she said quietly, and it was supposed to be a reassurance, but he could hear the undercurrent of worry there. These were uncertain times, and there was no guarantee that even if she lived, Tony would be alive and waiting for her. Even if she was fine and he was fine, they couldn't be certain that the  _ station _ would still be under Federation-Bajoran control when the dust settled. She squeezed him tighter. "I'll be back to wearing my normal Bajoran red soon, and you can tell me that I should switch to the Federation uniform so you can admire my thighs full time." 

"I'll hold you to that." 


End file.
